konata's plan
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: *sight* it's konata that annoying otaku never seems to forget to annoy me ,


**(kagami's POV)**

sight* it was noon about 4:23 in the evening and as usual konata and miyuki are coming over for some class project that our teacher didnt

bother explaining much as if that was a surprise

it was kinda a miracle we were all chosen anyway i was sitting in my room eating a piece of pocky when i heard a loud voice on our door

"OI KAGAMI WHERE HERE~!" yelled a familiar voice

augh it's konata that annoying otaku never seems to forget messing me tsukasa opened the door and greeted them, while i was busy getting them slippers i noticed konata has a platic bag with her

"konata what do you got there?"

"oh this? bunch of anime stuff there premiring the haruhi movie and i want to get in the mood"

" tell me why do you love that anime so much?"

"hmmmm"konata though for a second

" you see... even though haruhi is a pain the ass kyon manage to clean her mess"

"i see"

hmmm cleaning mess huh? looks like someone forgot who cleans her messes as well konata look at the time

"oi,oi turn on the t .v. now"

"we came here for the school project remember?"

"oh kagami it's just a moment" said konata turning on the t.v.

*sight* what should i do to her?

"you know we dont mind taking a break for awhile" said tsukasa

"*sight* fine"  
and so we decided to watch the anime, for awhile after that was finished konata streched her hands and lied on the floor

"oi konata you cand lie on the floor you'll catch a cold"

"oh dont worry kagami" she said waving her hand

i turned back my attention to miyuki and tsukasa

"anyway i think we should start with blueprints"i said toward them

"i think we should start with simple experiments so we dont get too much pressured?" said miyuki

" i agree" said tsukasa

i glared at konata , her face was cute but she needs focus lots and lots of focus

"oh i know a project that's simple" said konata she quickly put her hands in the anime stuff she brought

"here!"

she showed us a werid orange can thingy

" what the hell is that!"

"its a just a way"

" a what?"

" a just away!, i found this on sell near the anime shop it was really cheap you know?"

giant sweatdrops came from our heads

"konata this is not the experiment i was talking about!" i yelled

"but it is simple see?"

she quickly tried moving one of its arms

" hey konata isnt in the anime that's a bomb?" said tsukasa

"a b-bomb!"i said

"oh this? nope theyre just toys of weirdness"

"*sight* i facepalmed so hard after hearind that after a few arguments later we decided on our project, mom brought some tea for us while were doing it

"here ya go " said my mom putting down the tea

"thanks mom"

i look around and saw that konata wasnt with us

"hey tsukasa have you seen konata?"

"oh sis she said she'll be rigt back after she looked at your room"

"MY WHAT!"

what the hell is she thinking! i ran over to my room and saw konata was lying on my bed being vunrable with clothes and papers on the floor, she looks so cute sleeping miyuki and the others caugt up with me

"oh ? konata's asleep" said tsukasa

" shall we wake her?" asked miyuki

" uhmm no.. just let her sleep there, meanwhile ill go clean up my room"

after they left i manage to clean my room what the heck does konata want from my room still.. i guess it's about time to wake her

"kagami" she's sleep talking isnt that cute, okey i have to admit if it wasnt for konata my life would have suck without her, she's always positive and keeps everyone in a good mood, she's athletic and has a nice body even though she's shorter i went toward her and look at her cute sleeping face ,  
i look around to see if no one was looking, since she's asleep she wont notice a thing righ?  
i grabbed one of her hand,closed my eyes and kiss her on the lips

*blush*  
augh what did i just do?

as i open my eyes i saw konata's face wide awake my first thought's were our friendship is over

"ahaha my plan work!" said konata "what plan?"

"my plan for you to kiss me"

"eh?"

"oh come on kagami i know that you like me kagami and i like you too"

"who said anything about liking you?"

"oh come on kagami" teased konata poking my cheeks

" fine i l-like you"

"yay!"  
she jumped and hugged me

"kagami likes me"

"man konata your such a child"

after hugging me she quickly gave me a kiss onthe lips "

w-what was that for!"

*blush*

"oh well.. its kinda payback now were even, i hate being the uke"

*blush*

tsukasa and miyuki finally opened the door

"oh konata's awake?"said tsukasa

"now we should go back to work" said miyuki

as they were all about to go i stop and look at konata

"hey konata what were you searching in my room for?"

"oh well, this thing"

konata was holding a picture of the two of us back in our freshman years " i was just curuis if you keep our old photo"

"idiot"

**a/n i made this like 2:11 in the morning , this was on a dream i had but i have to typr here ayway**

**sorry for my bad english or my mispelled words :3**


End file.
